In the device, an annular fuel feed rail extends around an outer cylindrical casing of the combustion chamber and is connected firstly to fuel feed means, and secondly to a plurality of injectors that are secured to the casing and that open out into the combustion chamber.
The injectors are connected to the fuel feed rail by angled fuel transport ducts and by mechanical rail support means that have the function of allowing the casing to expand thermally in a radial direction relative to the annular rail, while nevertheless supporting the annular rail and the angled ducts in a manner that is sufficiently rigid, the annular rail remaining relatively cold while the casing of the combustion chamber is raised, in operation, to a temperature that is relatively high.
It is therefore necessary to find a solution that ensures the rail support means are flexible in order to absorb the thermal expansion of the casing in a radial direction relative to the annular rail, and that presents a degree of rigidity in order to support in satisfactory manner the annular rail and the above-mentioned angled ducts for connection to the injectors.